


Behold The Magic Food Machine (It's A Toaster, Thor)

by Loki Is Not Low Key (RichardGraysonPercyJackson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food, Magic, Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, Toaster - Freeform, Violence Against Toasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/Loki%20Is%20Not%20Low%20Key
Summary: Thor loves pop-tarts. His brother has never seen a pop-tart, nor the magical machine which creates them.So of course, he takes one back to Asgard.It goes about as well as expected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Behold The Magic Food Machine (It's A Toaster, Thor)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And in the middle of the flood I felt my worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113393) by [frostysunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers). 

> This was inspired by "And in the middle of the flood I felt my worth" by frostysunflowers.
> 
> Specifically from the line : 'Do you know how rare it is that I get to sit down and have dinner?'' Tony interrupted, leaning back on his chair. ''Or how often it is that I actually see Thor eating something that isn’t cooked in a toaster?''
> 
> And I just HAD to write this!!!

“Brother, behold!”

Loki turned and gasped as his book was slapped out of his hand to be replaced with some plastic and metal  _ machine _ , Thor standing in front of him and beaming like the giant idiot he was.

“I...see,” Loki said slowly, trying to keep his frustration or distain from showing on his face. “Marvelous, Thor. truly...a wonder.” Loki looked down at it, turning it slightly before looking back up at his brother. “What is it?”

“Magic,” Thor whispered, taking the machine from Loki and clutching it to his chest before thrusting it at Loki again. “You see, the midgardians put these  _ wonderful _ pastries called ‘pop-tartys’ in the top and you push down this button and then you  _ wait _ !”

“You wait,” Loki repeated dryly, raising an eyebrow at Thor’s bright eyes. “What's the point?”

“The pop-tarty then goes  _ pop _ and behold!” Thor cried, raising the machine as though it was the most glorious thing he’d ever seen. “Food!” his eyes were wide and Loki found himself wondering how quickly he could stab Thor and escape the room before the brute even found out.

“Marvelous,” Loki drawled, shoving his way past Thor and stalking out of the room, deciding to just leave his book on the grund. After all, the time it would take for him to bend down and pick it up would be more than enough time for his moron of a brother to try and  _ demonstrate _ the machine for him.

……………………………

ON MIDGARD

“Hey, has anyone seen my toaster?” Tony asked, hands on his hips and a glare on his face. “Barton?”

“Did you seriously just accuse me of stealing a  _ toaster _ , Stark?” Clint snapped, glaring at the billionaire from over his mug of coffee.

“Well gosh, you’ve already stolen my heart,” Tony drawled though there was no amusement in his voice. “Who’s to say a toaster is out of the question?”

Clint  _ growled _ and the only reason he didn’t throw himself across the bar at Tony was because A) his coffee, B) Natasha was sitting next to him and giving him the darkest look he’d ever fucking seen and C), Steve walked into the kitchen and promptly asked,

“Where’s the toaster?”

“That’s what  _ I _ want to know!” Tony shouted. “It was here last night and now it’s gone!”

Steve, sensing tension, held his hands up in defense. “Alright,” he said slowly. “Well, in a tower like this with everything you have, a toaster is a bit of an odd thing to steal, wouldn’t you agree?”

Tony huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the counter. 

“Maybe,” he snapped, refusing to agree with anything Steve might have to say. “So where did it go, my ancient friend?”

“Greetings friends!” Thor cried as he strolled into the room, wide awake despite the early hour.

“I have a guess,” Natasha said in her usual bored tone, glancing over at Thor who had approached the group.

“Hey Thor,” Tony said in a faux friendly tone. “You wouldn’t happen to know where my toaster went, would you?”

Thor blinked at him, not understanding. “Toa...ster?” he repeated, tilting his head to the side. Tony wanted to scream but before he could over anymore elaboration, Thor’s eyes lit up. “Ah! You mean the magical food machine!”

“What?” Clint asked.

“Yes, the one that makes pop-tartys!” Thor declared. “Ah, I took it back to Asgard! I simply had to show Loki! He adores Midgard magic, you understand, right?”

“I really doubt that,” Tony muttered. “But at least we know where the toaster went.”

……………………..

ON ASGARD

“Brother,” Thor said sadly when he walked into Loki’s bedroom to find the ‘toaster’ in pieces on the floor. “What happened?” he narrowed his eyes. “Did the pop-tarty attack you?”

Loki looked over at him, a frown on his face.

…………………….

(A FEW MINUTES EARLIER)

Loki scowled at the machine as Thor demonstrated how to put pop-tartys in and turn it on.

“And now, we wait!” Thor declared. “Well, you wait.”

“Excuse me?”

“I must go and thank Stark for his wonderful creation.”

“Wait, Thor-” Loki growled when Thor turned and walked away, leaving him alone with this machine. Shaking his head, Loki turned away from it and towards his bookshelf.

Of course, one thing Thor failed to tell him about the machine was that it made a metallic noise when the food was ready and Loki, not prepared for it, screamed like a little child before destroying the machine in a burst of magic.

………………………..

NOW

“Yes,” Loki finally replied. “It attacked me.”

“Do not worry, dear brother,” Thor declared. “The beast has been vanquished. And if you would like, I shall return to midgard and retrieve another!”

“No thank you,” Loki said. “Let’s keep Midgard’s magic on midgard.”

Thor heaved a sigh. “Very well.” the room was silent for a moment before he perked up. “Say-”

“Goodby Thor.”

Shoulders slumped, Thor turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, totally check out the other work!!!


End file.
